There are many instances in which it is desirable to scribe ovals on or to cut ovals from sheet material and in a manner such that the size of the ovals as well as the length to width ratio thereof may be varied as desired. However, most oval scribing or cutting apparatuses are not constructed in a manner whereby precise and predetermined size and length to width ratio shaped ovals may be cut. Accordingly, a need exists for an oval scribing and cutting apparatus which may be variably preset to scribe or cut the desired oval.
Examples of previously known devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,058,537, 1,296,886, 1,474,868, 3,129,732 and 3,269,014.